


Unconventional

by aesthetixoxo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetixoxo/pseuds/aesthetixoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Punk!Harry propose to Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional

Harry Styles and Louis’ Tomlinson are complete opposites. Harry wears ripped jeans, and tight shirts, converse and vans. He listens to bands Bullet for My Valentine, All That Remains, and Black Veil Brides, and he wasn’t the best in school.

Louis Tomlinson on the other hand is the complete opposite. He vibrant and out going. He wears colorful colors and TOMs, and listens to bands like The Fray, and The Script. In school, he made complete A’s, was on the debate team and theatre, and he had a wide range of friends.

Somehow, despite their diversity, they worked. They met the summer before Sophomore year. Harry was dragged to some end-of-the-mill restaurant where they served greasy burgers and fries (although it was cheap, it was delicious, Harry had to admit). The few friends he ad insisted that he come, and he didn’t want to start a feud, so he did. They had chosen a booth way in the back where the old 70’s music blasted the loudest, and Harry sighed. It was going to be a long day. For break he ordered pancakes, the only thing that seemed appetizing on the menu

Louis’ had the nine to five shift at the same restaurant Harry just so happened to be at. He took their orders, smiling at everyone. They all smiled back, except for curly, Louis’ had decided to call him. In Louis’ mind that was a challenge. When he came back with the food (chocolate chip pancakes and orange juice for curly) he made sure to smile extra wide at him. Still nothing. He sighed.

Hours later and Harry was still uninterested in this whole ordeal. He had to sit through endless chatter about sports he didn’t watch - or like, artists he didn’t care for, and school; who likes that? When his friends decided to get up and dance, which seemed to be something you do at a restaurant like this. He rejects their requests for him to dance, and they shrug it off.

That’s Louis’ cue for him to get curly (Louis’ hoping to know his name by the end of his shift) to smile. He looks around, making sure there’s no other customers he needs to wait on- which, there never is, so he doesn’t know why he does that. He slides into the booth across from the lad, smiling brightly at him. The boy gazes up, his eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Um, can I help you?" Harry questions. The waiter lets out a laugh, and Harry swears it has to be the best sound he’s ever heard.

"No, er, maybe? I was just wondering what your name was…" Louis explains, shaking his head. He must sound like a right idiot.

"My names Harry." Curly - Harry answers, and finally he smiles, sorta of. It’s more of a slant, but it’ll do for Louis’.

Louis’ points to his name tag. “My name’s Louis, obviously."

The rest of Louis’ shift, and the rest of the day they that Harry’s friends were dancing and laughing, they talked about nothing and everything. They had nothing in common, but they still seemed to fit together like two pieces in a puzzle.

From then on, during sophomore, junior, and senior year, Louis’ and Harry were inseparable. Harry came to all of Louis’ plays, and even manages to sit through two hour debates about economy and world peace, and other things Harry couldn’t stand. Louis’ always went to Harry’s parties, even though he hated that Harry got drunk off his ass, and occasionally did drugs. He even tagged along with the group that Harry came with to the restaurant he had once worked at to whatever boring outing they went on. People often wondered why they were always together, especially since they were like Romeo and Juliet; complete opposites. They did it because they loved each other. Love is knowing, and they knew each other like they knew a book.

That’s why Louis’ could sense something was up years later, just a month before their four year anniversary. Louis was nervous. What if Harry breaks up with me? is all he can seem to think.

But he had it all wrong. Harry had been thinking about proposing to Louis’, but he was twenty years old; he didn’t have very much money at all. He was stuck with a part time job at a music store that didn’t pay very much, and a full time job going to college. Plus, he had a bill for a flat to pay. If he didn’t pay it, where would he live? Proposing was out of the question if he couldn’t get a proper ring.

Days later he found his answer. He was checking out his groceries when he spotted a ring machine filled with plastic rings. It brought back memories to when he first started dating Louis. They had been on a date, and then Louis’ had said he had to stop and get something for his mum, and well, it was Louis’ car, so he couldn’t protest. They went to a small store where nobody would be so they would have more time together, and Louis went inside, leaving Harry on a bench to wait. He came out a couple of minutes later, bag in one hand, something Harry couldn’t see in the other. Louis’ puts the bag in his trunk, no explanation as to what he was holding, so Harry didn’t urge - as much as he wanted to.

They went on their date, and Harry enjoyed it. Except for the fact that a little red thing was in Louis’ pocket, and Harry was praying to god it wasn’t a condom. He loved Louis, he really did. But he just wasn’t ready for that. At the end of the date, Louis’ drove him home like a gentleman. Then, he walked Harry up to his door and gave him a good night kiss, and Harry assumed that was it. Louis’ had other plans. He got down on one knee (proceeding to make Harry almost have a heart attack), and pulled out the little red container. It was a plastic container that you find in a quarter ring machine, containing a silver ring with a blue gemstone - some how it was fate. Harry had pointed to a ring in a shop one day when they were shopping, telling Louis’ how he’s always wanted one with a blue gem on it, but no one ever got it for him since it looked ‘girly’. Louis’ looked up at Harry with the most loving eyes, making Harry feel weak in the knees. “Harry Edward Styles, we’ve been dating for over a year, and I think it’s time for me to ask this." Harry continued staring. “Will you promise to be mine- in the future?" That came as a relief to Harry, and of course he said yes.

Harry finished paying for his groceries, and then pulled out a quarter, putting it in the ring machine. He had to use four quarters - a whole dollar! - to get the one he wanted, but it would be perfect.

On their anniversary, Harry debated when to do it, and where to do it, and how to do it, and if he should even do it. But when the moment comes he does it. It’s after their date is over, when Louis drives Harry back to his flat that he does it. Instead of a goodnight kiss, Harry shakes his head when Louis leans in. Louis’ faces fall, and Harry feels kind of smug about that. He drops to one knee, and Louis’ hand shoots to his mouth.  
"Louis William Tomlinson we’ve been dating for for years, and I think it’s time for me to ask this." Harry says, repeating the same cliche’ Louis used on him.

"You asked me to promise to be yours three years ago, now it’s my turn to ask you to be mine until the end of time. I know it’s cheap, but I couldn’t afford a real ring." Harry laughs.

"I know I’ve made a lot of mistakes in my life, but dating you wasn’t one of them. I love you, Louis’ with everything inside of me." Harry pauses to take a breath.

"And I know I’m not perfect, but I’m perfect for you. Will you marry me?"


End file.
